The Rifter
The Rifter® is your doorway to unlimited imagination and numerous Palladium role-playing worlds. It offers new heroes, powers, weapons, magic and adventure for your games. It presents new villains, monsters and danger to battle, and new ideas to consider. It helps you unlock your imagination by showing you what gamers, just like you, have created. That’s right, many of the articles and source material are written by ordinary gamers and fans like you. Other articles are by freelance writers and staff. The Rifter® is made for you, our fans. Each issue presents unofficial (and sometimes official) source material, adventures, characters, monsters, villains, powers, weapons, equipment, ideas and fiction for Rifts®, Chaos Earth™, Splicers®, Beyond the Supernatural™, Heroes Unlimited™, Ninjas & Superspies™, Palladium Fantasy RPG®, Nightbane®, and/or any variety of other Palladium games and world settings. It’s also a place where we test new ideas, and showcase new games, like BTS-2 and the upcoming Mechanoids® Space. It is also a way to get the latest news, coming attractions, and sneak previews of upcoming Palladium products, events and secret projects. Sourcebook As a sourcebook, each issue of The Rifter® presents optional and/or official source material for a variety of Palladium’s role-playing settings. * Seeking adventures for The Palladium Fantasy Role-Playing Game®? It’s in The Rifter®. * Wish you had new villains for Rifts® or Phase World®? It’s in The Rifter®. * Want new super-abilities or powers for Heroes Unlimited™ or Nightbane®? It’s in The Rifter®. * Wish you could find adventures and source material for Beyond the Supernatural™, Splicers®, After the Bomb®, Ninjas & Superspies, Rifts® Chaos Earth™ and other Palladium RPGs? It’s in The Rifter®. * Every issue includes material for 3-6 different Palladium game lines, and we try to focus on lines that aren’t getting many major, new releases. The Rifter® is our way of supporting the entire Palladium Megaverse®. * Source material may include new powers, magic spells, monsters, O.C.C.s, R.C.C.s, weapons, vehicles and equipment to G.M. advice, adventures, adventure ideas and new concepts. Plus news and coming attractions, checklists, fiction and more. * The Rifter® is 96 pages per issue, perfect bound and full of ideas to spark your imagination for your own adventure campaigns. Published quarterly (4 times a years). Magazine As a magazine, each issue includes the latest news and goings on at Palladium Books, information on new product, our schedule of releases, convention appearances, special offers, and even sneak previews and extra “official” material for new Palladium games or sourcebooks. Swimsuit The July issue became the annual Swimsuit Special for 4 years, with pinup art by a range of well known Palladium and RPG industry artists. This occurred for: #Rifter 35 July 2006 #Rifter 39 July 2007 #Rifter 43 July 2008 #Rifter 47 July 2009 It did not occur for Rifter 31 (or earlier) or Rifter 51 (or later), other July issues. Talent Show The Rifter is unlike anything on the market because it is a way for you, the fan, the unpublished writer and hopeful young artist to get published and break into the industry. No other game company does that, so take advantage of the opportunity to see your work and your name in print! You’ll get a small payment, 4-6 copies of the issue your work appears in, and bragging rights to all your friends. Best of all, you get to share your ideas with thousands of other Palladium gamers. Think it can’t happen to you? Think again. This is how many of Palladium’s artists and writers got started, including Apollo Okamura, Brian Manning, Mike Mumah, Carl Gleba, Todd Yoho, Brandon Aten, Taylor White, Jason Richards, and others. Palladium is always looking for written material for Rifts®, Chaos Earth™, Beyond the Supernatural™, Nightbane®, Palladium Fantasy RPG®, Heroes Unlimited™, Ninjas & Superspies™, After the Bomb®, and all our game lines. We’d also like to see cartoons and comic strips. Send your “article/source material” (5-30 pages) or art samples (photocopies, never original art), to The Rifter® Submissions Dept, 12455 Universal Drive, Taylor, MI 48180. Palladium Books Web sites The official home of the Rifter is TheRifter®.com. This is a fan resource web site maintained by Palladium Books. * The Rifter®.com * Palladium Books® Online Rifter® Catalog Fan Run Web sites Additionally, NexusNine maintains a Rifter Index, which allows you to easily find content by Issue, Setting or Author, find official material, or locate adventures. * Rifter Index Category:Rifter